


One Hell of a Time

by ratribution



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Minor Religious Themes, More tags to come as i decide what i want to do with this, Rating will change as well, church, demon/priest AU, demonrat, imp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratribution/pseuds/ratribution
Summary: EDIT: Not sure if this is going to be continued, sorry!Mako was growing irritated, when a low whistle from behind him got his attention. The sound made the hair on his neck stand up, his fists and teeth clench.The lamps flickered orange.Of course it was him. It was always him.





	One Hell of a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is literally the first writing thing I have ever posted online. This is also the first roadrat fic I will ever be attempting to create. I'm probably not even going to get any reads on this but it's worth a shot. Tell me if you have any suggestions!
> 
> There is no beta reader.

They’d been playing this twisted game of hide and seek for what seemed like months. A laugh in the shadows, the glint of amber in an alley, the uneven clicking of dark matter and claws on stone. He would make himself known, but would never show where he was or tell when he would appear again. It was simple to figure out if one payed attention to detail. Scratches of soot struck out against brick walls, street lamps would flicker and their bulbs would burn out with a blaze of fiery light. Mako would walk a little faster at each streak of soot he saw, cross himself when a lamp would flicker near him. But nothing seemed to keep him away- the creature always found a way back to him.

The night wasn’t dark, the moon shining bright and hanging high in the sky. No clouds obstructed the view, although no stars showed their faces this night.The streetlamps shone less bright as he went along, the bright white lights of the main city dulled to a flickering yellow the further he walked downtown. Since Mako somehow ended up with that thing tailing him everywhere, the outskirts of the city didn’t seem as safe as they used to; the only reason he hadn’t moved closer into the city was on account of the overcrowding, the too-many cars, traffic, and people.

He preferred the slightly-more calm side of his neighbourhood, and was used to the local shops, the lack of bustling bars, and the presence of a church- at least he was safe from the pest at the church.

Mako paused outside of the church building, and took a long look at it- as if he didn't already work there.. It was a fairly old building, one of the first things built in the town, a high steeple casting  a dark shadow onto the asphalt behind him. A rusted gate and low cobble wall lined a large patch of land beside the brick of the church, headstones littering the grassy ground. A few wilted flowers laid across some of the graves. Around the edges of the cemetery, weeds were creeping along the border of the cobble. Mako made a mental note to tell Father Knox about trimming them, before starting to walk to the other side of the church, to the cracked parking lot to finally head home.

Mako was forced to stop his steps when he realized (after a bit of patting all his pockets), that his keys were missing. He groaned softly in frustration, turning around to look down on the ground to see if they had fallen out. He really did not want to have to walk the 30 minutest to his cabin. He had purchased the estate on account of it’s isolation, and it was both a blessing and a curse to him. More good than anything though, at least for himself. The clergy of the church insisted he moved inland to town, closer to them and the rest of the city. Mako had to refuse no matter how much they begged; the town held too many hardships for him, from both his past experiences and present suspicions.

By now, he was a bit annoyed at himself for losing his keys so easily. It was beyond his understanding of how he even misplaced them in the first place. After a few more hasty moments of searching, Mako was growing irritated-already tired and just wanting to get home to a good meal-and about to start walking the thirty minutes home, when a low whistle from behind him got his attention. The sound made the hair on his neck stand up, his fists and teeth clench.The lamps flickered orange.

Of course it was him. It was always him.

“Looking for something?” A shrill voice asked, tinged with sickening amusement as always. Mako didn’t even have to turn around to look at the grin on his face; it was always there, and he could basically hear it.

The priest took in a deep breath, gaining as much calm as he could before turning to look at his living shadow. He always tried to keep calm around him for now; experience showed that was the best way to avoid confrontation.

“Rat,” He growled, turning to look at the source of the jingling keys, “I’m not dealing with your shit tonight. Hand them over and I won’t douse you in holy water the first chance I get my hands on you.”

‘Rat’ was sitting on the cracked cobble of the graveyard, a keyring helf\d between two clawed fingers as he shook them. An elongated grin was plastered across his face, rows of jagged, razor-like teeth- some missing and some gold,

The creature was a lanky thing, all sharp points and angles,and any body mass visible was lean muscle and not an ounce of fat. He almost looked sickly, with pale, greying skin stretched tight over every bone. Two wings with holes littering the webbing twisted out from his back, folded up against himself, and a thin, pointed tail swished lazily at the small of his back. The thing’s leg was a digitigrade of pale blonde fur, ending with a clawed paw. His right leg differed, however. A sharp peg-leg made of smoking black material started right above where his knee should have been.  Like his leg, his right arm was pitch black up to the elbow, where it jaggedly met with the skin there. Both hands had claws that looked sharp enough to tear through flesh, but seemed to enjoy the idea of using his claws to hold Mako’s keys out of his reach much more. A demon.

“Lighten up, mate!” He chirped in a sing-song voice, his wings stretching out a bit to bat one of Mako’s reaching hands away. A demon with an Australian accent. How odd. His grin grew impossibly wider. “Just having a bit of fun with you is all.”

Rat gave a flutter of his eyelashes and Mako rolled his eyes.

Long, pointed ears framed each side of Rat’s face. Even his face was pointed- with a sharp chin, nose, and cheeks. There was no white in his eyes, only black with a golden iris and a slitted pupil. His ears were decorated with chains and studs of gold, silver and black, and on his forehead grew two short, black horns. Each had a gold band around the base. His head adorned hair matching the pale blonde of his leg, and came and went in patches, leaving him balding. Some of his hair was smoking like his black arm and leg.

Mako grabbed one of Rat’s wings as he was hit with it for the third time, tugging at it until the demon let out a little screech of discomfort. The wings were so gangly, Mako had to be very careful not to rip it off, no matter how hard he wanted to. 

“Give. Them. Back,” He rumbled, extending his free hand with his palm up in front of Rat. He squeezed the wing for good measure, feeling it creak under the pressure. “You’ve had your fun, and now I’m ready to go home before you piss me off.”

The wing trembled in Mako’s hand, but the demon seemed persistent about getting on the priest's nerves. He gave another, lazier grin, his shaded eyelids slipping down to half-cover his amber gaze. His tail swished with renewed vigour, and a sultry tone dripped into his voice. 

“Don’t you want to play, Mako? I’ve been waiting patiently, just for you,” Rat purred and squirmed a little bit, wincing as it earned him another tug to his wing.

“Patient, of course. I know you’ve been tailing me- I’m a priest, not an idiot,” He grabbed hold of Rat’s arm that held the keys and pulled up. The imp wriggled and let out a squeak, the lamp behind him wildly blinking on and off, “Maybe if you don’t make every street lamp flicker when you walk past, I can pretend that I don’t know you’re following me.” 

Rat’s face morphed into something that looked like concentration, the black on his right arm slowly glowing with orange embers.

Mako gave a grunt and dropped him back on the wall, shaking his hand from where the embers of his arm had given him a slight burn.In the process, the keys were also dropped. He took the moment to scoop them up and squeeze his palm around them securely.

“I’m going home. Don’t follow me,” blue eyes narrowed to shoot a glare at Rat before he was turning and walking back towards his truck. He was, as expected, not left alone like he had just ordered. 

Rat trotted after the mountain of a man like he was invited, his steps odd and limping on account of his two different legs. He slouched so much he was practically folded in half. The previously burning embers on his arm had cooled down, back to solid and cold black.   

“I bet I gave you a right scare, didn’t I? Weren’t expecting me to show up tonight, now were ‘ya?” He reached his arms up behind his head and arched up to his full height, spine curving and wings flexing outwards. He gave a drawn out little noise, halfway a groan, and he peeked his eye open to judge Mako’s reaction. “Mmh.. Would you imagine it gets real lonely, bein’ the only creature of hell out here? ‘Cause it sure does, mate! Can’t cause any destruction during the day, can’t go into the church to see ya’.. I can only sit around hopin’ I don’t cark it out of boredom!”  

By now Mako had become a master of toning out the little shit’s voice, and his advances. He knew Rat wanted something out of him, and judging by the heavy comments and looks he would give him every once in a while, he had concluded that he was an incubus, or some form of the same thing. Whatever the title, it shared the same premise, and that premise was wanting Mako. 

The rat continued to ramble as Mako crossed the aged lot to his truck, and Mako continued to ignore his words. He shoved his key into the driver side lock and opened his door, sliding into the confined space. The shift in weight made the whole vehicle jolt a bit and he let it settle before turning on the ignition. 

“-so, I was thinkin’, since I don’t want to sleep in another alleyway tonight, that I could maybe- Oi! What are you doing?” A shrill screech cut into Mako’s thoughts as he was halfway through shutting the door, meeting resistance. He looked down to see that Rat had jammed his peg between the door so it couldn’t close. His gaze traveled up to the demon’s face. He was baring his teeth, ears pricked and tail flicking irritably.  

Mako stared blankly at him. “What is it?” He asked, words an annoyed sigh. He was really close to decking this pest on the head and throwing him in a lake.   

“Of course you weren’t listenin’. What was I thinkin’, believing you were?” He rattled his peg a bit where it was between the door and the rim. “I said, since we’re great mates and all, and I don’t wanna sleep in a dumpster again, how’bout you help a bastard out and let me stay with you?”

Mako just continued to stare. Rat’s confident grin slowly twitched downwards into a nervous, twitchy smile. 

“Is’sat a no? I really hope it isn’t, aha-” He stammered and shoved his leg further into the door so it couldn’t shut. “I’m beggin’ ‘ya! I’m cold blooded- not meant to sleep in cold alleys and benches!”

He pressed his face against the glass of Mako’s window, letting his ears droop and claws dig into the side of the door where he was holding it tight. Little dents were left where the pressure was applied at the claw-tips. Not that Mako minded, it was an old truck. 

The priest gave a long yawn as he thought about his options, stretching his back as much as he could in the very limited space of his too-small truck. Rat was really getting on his nerves with the begging and pleading. He could either throw him out into the nearest alley like he had been doing for the past few months and repeat the process multiple more times for Lord knows how long, or he could put an end to all of his whining and bickering by inviting him to stay in his house. He would be able to keep him in check there at least, considering he has plenty of blessed objects in his house to be able to keep a certain level of control over the Rat. 

Once again, Mako sighed. What other choice did he have? He was tired of all this,

“Get in,” He finally said, giving into the demon’s pleads and begging. He pinched the bridge of his nose and opened the door for him to be able to climb in. This was going to be a long night.

Rat’s eyes lit up excitedly and his ears perked back up, wings giving a happy little twitch against his back. His excited chatter began immediately as he crawled into the vehicle, over Mako and into the empty passenger seat. The man took up about 1 and a half seats in the truck, but there was just enough room for Rat to squirm in beside him, pressing his face against the glass as Mako started to pull onto the long, wooded road towards his home.

He hoped he hadn’t done the wrong thing.


End file.
